cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fried Chicken
Who Are We? (Who who, who who?) We are the survivors of a failed mission to Mars. Led by a certain leader who-shalt-not-be-named, we lost all our food in mid-flight, and were forced to survive on naught but Fried Chicken and our own urine. But we prevailed! And in remembrance of those rough days, those chicken days, We Christen thee, new alliance, FRIED CHICKEN! Fried Chicken Charter Article 1 - Mission Statement Declaration of Existence We are the surviving nations from a facade of an alliance that stood on the grounds of deception and deceit. We, the members of Fried Chicken stand on trust, brotherhood and co-operation. Alliance Belief We, the sole survivors, (and those of whom we picked up along the way) are the self-defined members of the Fried Chicken Alliance. We hereby affirm that we now stand together as an alliance, and as such we will work together not only for the betterment of our individual nations but for the greater good of the alliance as a whole. Article 2 – Membership 2a: Membership within the ranks of Fried Chicken is based upon trust, commitment and the open communication between our nations and our allies. 2b: Our member nations are required to have the desire to serve each other and protect the integrity that has become the cornerstone of our alliance. 2c: All new nations wishing acceptance into Fried Chicken must first switch their team color to purple, then complete the application forum on our website. Be free from all wars and any ZI (Zero Infrastructure) lists of any sort. If joining from another alliance, references or an extended trial period may be required. 2d: We will not tolerate any nation that has been convicted of any type of treason or treasonous acts. Article 3 - Government and Hierarchy The Triumvirate The Triumvirate is at the head of the Fried Chicken government, and has the final say in all matters both civilian and military. Each Triumvir represents two battalions to the Triumvirate, with the Senators of said battalions reporting directly to them. The Senate Senators are to be elected by their battalions for a term lasting six (6) months, terms run from January though the end of June. Nominations will begin no sooner than 6 weeks prior to the elections. The Senators will reports directly to their Triumvir. Secretary of Defense The Secretary of Defense is appointed by the Triumvirate and reports directly to them on all issues concerning the military status of Fried Chicken, and is highly encouraged to take part in all foreign negotiations concerning the security of the Alliance and our allies. Colonels Colonels will be in charge of leading their battalion's war effort, and will report to the Secretary of Defense. Article 4 – The Ministries All Ministers will be appointed by the Triumvirate and report directly to them. At such time when there is no Minister to fill any one of the positions, a member of the Triumvirate will assume those duties until a Minister is found. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for conducting relations with both friendly and hostile alliances/nations. The Minister is given the care of keeping the lines of communication open between Fried Chicken (FC) and the rest of CyberNations. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for arranging internal trade circles, tech deals, and managing The Academy, along with aiding the Senators with non-military issues within each Battalion. Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance is responsible of the funds of the alliance and in arranging the best possible solutions for our financial growth. Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for bringing new nations to FC. Article 5 – Acts of War 5a: Any unauthorized acts of war by any FC nation will be subject to severe punishment and/or expulsion. This includes unauthorized Tech Raids. 5b: Any acts of war waged against any nation within Fried Chicken will be subject to the wrath of our protectors. Article 6 – Amendments The charter can and will be amended by a 2/3 vote of the Triumvirate, and all changes will be posted on our forum to be reviewed; comments are welcomed as to content and form. Changes will happen to best aid Fried Chicken's continued growth and prosperity. Treaties Protectorate of Pegasus, effective Jan 29th, 2009. History January 23, 2009 The remaining members of the Mars mission form Fried Chicken January 29, 2009 Pegasus extends Custodia Celeris to Fried Chicken. February 17, 2009 NAP with ARES renamed and re-signed. See also